Early Morning
by JovieKalliday
Summary: It's only the morning, but both Cloud and Tifa have a surprise for eachother. ONESHOT.


****

NOTE:

This used to be on liveforlxve's; I wrote the beginning, she wrote the end. She decided to give it back to me, though. So if you think I stole it, go to her profile where it says that it was originally mine.

This takes place a month after the events in Advent Children.

**BTW: **In this oneshot, the kids left to live with Barrett.

Disclaimer: Same as all the other ones! I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

**Early Morning**

"I'm really happy that Cloud doesn't keep to himself as much as he did before. It's so much easier to talk to him," Tifa claimed.

Vincent chuckled. "Yeah, sure," he replied.

Just then, Cloud walked up to a building rooftop where Reno's birthday party was being held, not caring at all that he was late. Right away eyes from young women became fixed on his irresistibly handsome face. He paid them no awareness however because Tifa caught his attention. Cloud noticed how beautiful she looked that night. She was alluring in her white, lacy dress that hugged every curve of her body and ended midway down her thigh. Her heels made her attractive legs more striking. She looked perfect with wavy curls, and the natural makeup she had on made her face glow. He forgot all about Reno and made his way toward Tifa.

"No, really. I didn't know he'd ever be fun to talk to. It's a kind of-"

"Hey guys," the spiky blond cut in.

"…Surprising," Tifa said with a smile. He smiled back, and to both of them it seemed like time stopped.

Vincent made a loud cough and both of them jerked their heads toward him. "Well, I'm… I'm going to get a drink. See you two later."

Tifa watched as Vincent made his way to the bar, secretly knowing why he left. She looked back at Cloud who was staring at a different direction. Tifa knew he couldn't have changed his distant personality completely, but that didn't matter. He had finally made a breakthrough by becoming friendlier, which delighted Tifa who had loved him even when he pushed her away. She had no clue, though, that Cloud felt the same exact way the whole time. He just had an immense problem showing it and she had always thought he held feelings for Aerith. It wasn't until the day of Sephiroth's death when Cloud finally confessed it was guilt that kept him attached to the flower girl.

From then on, Cloud and Tifa have enjoyed each other's company without any unwanted awkwardness.

"Teef?" Cloud blurted out.

"Yeah?"

"You look really beautiful," he complimented. Tifa could swear he was being strangely sincere about it…

"Thanks," she replied, "You look pretty cute yourself." _That's such an understatement. If anything, he's gorgeous._

Cloud blushed. "I really mean it though… You really are -"

"Yo guys!" Reno butted in.

"Oh, happy birthday," glared Cloud.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Reno slurred a bit. "Oh my, Tifa. You look yummy! Cutest girl here. I could just eat you up…"

"I think you should go back to your other guests."

"You too, pretty boy! I like how you're wearing a white tie with all that black. Whoa…" Reno stumbled a bit.

"You should go sit down," Tifa suggested.

"Only if you come with me!" the drunk replied.

Cloud couldn't help but stare at Tifa's body as she walked away, trying to get Reno to a chair. His attraction rose from every movement she made. The swordsman began to wonder why he never admitted his feelings. _She could've been mine by now_, he thought. All he had to do was build up the spirit to tell her.

He wanted to do it right then and there, but he hated the thought of Reno ruining the moment. Cloud knew just how restless he could get and that he wasn't going to stay on that chair for long. So when Tifa came back, he put his arms around the gorgeous brunette and held her close. This of course, surprised Tifa who giggled as she hugged Cloud back. She knew him, and showing affection was something that was hardly ever expected from him. But that didn't stop her from enjoying every second of it.

"Thanks," Cloud let out.

"For what?" A confused Tifa asked.

"Putting up with me."

He then kissed her on the cheek and made a smile inches away from her face. That didn't last too long because he began to walk toward the bar. It didn't bother Tifa at all. Instead, she felt grateful for what Cloud did and finally sensed that he might have feelings for her as well.

At that moment, Yuffie called because apparently she had to be held in jail overnight for 'disturbing the peace.'

"What the hell does that mean?" Cloud asked when he came back, seeming not to care. His eyes were focused on Reno's drunken behavior which appeared to amuse him.

"Well before you came, she left for some other party with a few bottles in her hand… So I'm guessing she got a little _too_ crazy. Anyways, we should be there no later than nine o' five."

"Did you see that?" Cloud asked, chuckling as Reno tripped and spilt his drink all over a random woman who furiously slapped him.

"Cloud! Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Pick up Yuffie at… five…"

"What's he doing now…" Tifa wondered as she watched the intoxicated redhead, before snapping back to focus as the scene reminded her of Yuffie. "I mean yes! So you better wake me up if I don't get out of bed on time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Cloud jolted straight up. His dreams of Tifa coming to a stop. _I can't take this anymore. I need to tell her. _He turned to get out of bed, and then looked at the clock. _After we pick up Yuffie_, Cloud sighed as he made his way out of his room. It was chilly as he walked through the hall in nothing but plaid boxers, eventually reaching Tifa's room while taking in the refreshing scent. He looked at her with an adoring smile before trying to wake her up. She kept resisting until he finally pulled the covers off. The sight practically shocked Cloud for Tifa was only clothed in a lace bra and matching panties. He began to mouth the word "wow" before Tifa snatched the blanket from him while he stood staring in amazement. But even she took some time to stare back at his handsome face and then at his masculine, tight body before realizing what just happened.

"Cloud! It's five a.m.! I said we should leave at nine!" Tifa yelled after looking at the clock while trying to cover herself up in a calmly matter.

"I'm pretty sure I heard five," Cloud stuttered, still in surprise.

"Next time, listen. I'm going back to sleep," Tifa grumbled, embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Aren't you cold?" he then grinned. "I mean, you're practically wearing nothing." _Now's my chance…_

Tifa's brown eyes looked up at him before giving into a smile. She could never stay mad at Cloud for too long, especially with the mysterious look in his eyes. And before she could answer the question, Cloud made his way onto the bed. She gave him a smirk and turned her back toward him. He didn't mind that at all, instead he put his arms around her stomach and cuddled closely to her.

"Wow, you really are cold," Cloud stated after feeling her icy touch. He tightened his hold of Tifa, giving off much needed warmth to her well-formed body.

"I'm sorry," Tifa said sarcastically. "I like how the sheets feel against my skin."

"Don't be sorry," Cloud responded as he breathed in the scent of her hair, at the same time rubbing her waist. The insides of Tifa's chest began to flutter. She could feel his heart beat at the same rate hers did whenever he did something to flatter her.

_So, I'm not the only one? Could he actually feel the same way…_

"Cloud," Tifa stated as she moved his hand away from her and sat up. "Why are you doing this?" She asked sincerely, hoping for a certain answer.

"Because you're half naked," Cloud replied. He never really understood the concept of _bad timing_ with this type of thing. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me." Tifa uttered giving him a blank stare.

"Yes!" Cloud affirmed as he sat up straight. "Sorry," he laughed out loud, " I couldn't help it."

"You idiot," Tifa called him as she made a playful glare. "Out of all the times to be funny, you choose -" And before she could finish her sentence, the blond picked Tifa up by the waist and sat her on his lap with her feminine legs wrapped around him at each side. He had that same _look_ on his face from the night before which came with a matching smile. Tifa's expression changed from a scowl to wonder as she got lost in the crystal blue eyes that stared up into hers.

"Tifa…" Cloud's embrace tightened making the beauty move her arms around his neck. "I'm here because, I love you," Cloud breathed before pulling her into a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Tifa broke away. She looked down to the side and then back at Cloud's face, finally showing a smile.

"I love you too, Cloud," she whispered before placing her lips back onto his.

Then Tifa laid herself down and they looked lovingly at eachother. Tifa had such a sweet look on her face, Cloud couldn't help but wrap her up in his arms. Tifa couldn't believe it, but she definitely felt it. She closed her eyes and quickly fell alseep. Laying in Cloud's arms was just too comfortable.

Cloud kissed her forehead. He finally had all he ever wanted.

**The End.**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! So tell me what you think.


End file.
